You Send the Rain Away
'''"You Send the Rain Away" '''is a song by singer Rebbie Jackson, with Cheap Trick lead vocalist Robin Zander, taken from Jackson's 1986 album Reaction. The song was released as a single in 1986, peaking at number fifty on the Billboard R&B chart in early February 1987. It later developed a following and a music video was filmed. It remains one of her most sought after tracks today. "You Send the Rain Away" had originally debuted at #92 on the Hot Black Singles Chart. In the December 20, 1986, issue of Billboard Magazine, the song was part of the "Hot Black Singles Action" section, where it was listed under the "Radio Most Added" section. It was announced that the song had received a total of 21 new adds, making a total of 31. The section was a weekly national compilation of the five records most added to the playlist of the radio stations reporting to Billboard. For the issue, a total of 96 stations had reported to the magazine. Release The song was released in America only as a 7" and 12" vinyl single via Columbia Records. The 7" single included the album track "If You Don't Call (You Don't Care)" as the b-side, which was written by Erik Nuri and Patrick Henderson. The 12" vinyl used "You Send the Rain Away (Single Version)" as the a-side and "You Send the Rain Away (Album Version)" as the b-side. A promotional 7" vinyl was also released which featured the song on both sides. No artwork was issued with any of the single's releases, and all came in a standard generic sleeve. Promotion A music video was created for the single. It was produced by Carl Mazzocone and directed by Joe Layton. Track Listing 7" Single #"You Send the Rain Away" - 4:04 #"If You Don't Call (You Don't Care)" - 4:36 7" Single (American Promo) #"You Send the Rain Away" - 4:04 #"You Send the Rain Away" - 4:04 12" Single #"You Send the Rain Away (Single Version)" - 4:04 #"You Send the Rain Away (Album Version)" - 4:59 Critical Reception Justin Kantor of Allmusic spoke of the song in a review of the Reaction album, stating "With a better selection of songs and tighter production than its predecessor, Jackson's sophomore set was the strongest of her '80s output. A sunny duet with Robin Zander of Cheap Trick is one of the fine moments." Allmusic had highlighted "You Send the Rain Away" as an album standout by labelling it an AMG Pick Track. In the Billboard Magazine issue of December 13, 1986, the song was listed in the Singles section under "Black Picks" (Hot R&B Singles), where a review of the song stated "Gracefully solemn love duet in unusual, cavernous mix; nice blend between the suave Jackson and the earnest Zander." Drum Publications (East Africa) reviewed the album upon release and stated "Another stand-out is "You Send the Rain Away," a duet with Cheap Trick's Robin Zander. Charts Category:Rebbie Jackson Category:Songs